


I Flush You.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Time, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider had been watching Karkat preform different original songs for him for the last year and a half. After becoming fully aware for his feelings towards Karkat, he starts to notice things about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Flush You.

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Karkat singing the Broadway Karkat version of The Only Exception originally by Paramore. Keep in mind that the idea is that Karkat wrote the song with Dave in mind, but is to scared to openly admit his feelings.

Dave looked over at the troll. He was wrapped up in another love song the same way he got wrapped up in his romantic comedies. Dave especially loved the way he tended to glow when his fingers ran over the guitar strings or when he hit a high note. His voice was angelic. He rang out with that voice on the final note. He looked at Dave for approval. 

The smile was genuine, "Perfect as always."

The smile the troll gave was heart melting. 

Karkat gasped as though he had just remembered something.

"I wrote a song about you, Dave."

"You did? Well, lets hear it!" The human said, his voice laced with enthusiasm.

Karkat nodded before readjusting his hands on his acoustic guitar. He began to strum a sweet melody and sing:

Three years I've spent on this rock  
Cursing the stars in my abyss.  
I self prophesied my dispair  
with only my self to blame for it.  
And some people say trials like these  
Show you who really is a friend.  
And that's why I promised myself  
I'd never be ruled by this again.  
I wonder why you are  
the only exception.  
You are  
the only exception.  
You are  
the only exception.  
You are  
the only exception.

He continued his singing and Dave's heart dropped as he drank up the lyrics. They flowed into his body, but the meaning, when added together, had his heart wrenching.

As Karkat got lost in his lyrics Dave scooted closer to him. When the last note was played, he looked over at the blonde boy with a blush dusting his cheeks. Dave leaned closer towards Karkat. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but when the troll quickly retaliated by brushing their lips together, the knight of time found himself pushing against Karkat.

As they deepened their kiss, a spark ignited. The guitar was quickly cast away as Dave carried Karkat up the stairs towards his room; Karkat lightly sucking and kissing Dave's neck the entire way.


End file.
